Lost memory
by Shelly-Rouletabille
Summary: We saw that Patrick Jane lost his memory and it was very funny, but it occurred to me ... What would happen if Lisbon had amnesia and also they made her believe that she has a relationship with Jane? Story of 9 short chapters (also uploaded in spanish).
1. Chapter 1

**(Off course the TV Show and its characters do not belong to me)**

 **1**

 **Located sometime in the CBI ...**

Patrick was making teasing Lisbon from his couch, so intense was his power of annoyance over her when he wanted to.

"I asked you a million times, do your paperwork because I'm not going to do it. You have everything like a mess, if you don't, I'll throw the files of Red John in the trash ..."- said in a challenge way like a mother threatening her son.

"But Lisbon, I do it for you, I know you love the overtime of paperwork."- he said slyly, knowing that like a mother would never fulfill her threats.

"This is the last time ..."- said in spite of herself, knowing that it was not the last. As she grabbed a messy pile of papers that sat on top of the armchair shelf a little high for her.

She didn't realize that there was a heavy and forceful object above the mountain of paper that unbalanced it. Patrick didn't arrive in time to stop the impact on poor Lisbon's head. She was with little birds in her eyes sitting on the ground with her legs outstretched.

"Lisbon! Are you ok?! I'm so sorry, let me help you."- he said frightened like a child when he commits a mischief and gets out of hand. He helped her to lift up.

"I'm fine, go get some ice."- as it always minimized the situation.

She was totally lost and increasingly dizzy. By the time Patrick reached the other side of the room Teresa collapsed on the floor but this time without any extra element. Van Pelt wine from the kitchen when she felt the impact.

"Oh my God, what did you do to the boss?"- she ran to them, Patrick was already holding her in his arms, but he had panicked a little. While Rigsby and Cho were just peeking out the door.

"S-she hit her head and fainted, but she was just fine!"

"We must call to emergencies."- Cho said with his usual calm.

"No, I'll take her in my car."- Patrick said as long as he was already carrying her and leaving.

"We'll meet you at the hospital."- Wayne commented looking at Cho, who was not very convinced.

"I also want to go."- Van Pelt said excitedly.

"No, someone has to stay to answer the phones."- sentenced Cho. To which she couldn't say anything because she was still the youngest of the unit.

Patrick set her gently in the passenger seat of his citroën, but when he started the march he hit the throttle fully. When they arrived at the hospital the blond did one of his great theatrical scenes to be attended to as fast as possible.

Which as always worked out great. They quickly put her under observation and gave her a serum. While the three of them were waiting in the hallway, Patrick answered his phone. He had to go to the CBI office to deliver a file that was in that chaos of papers that were left to the good of God decorating the floor of the office. He grumbled at not being able to ask Van Pelt, the clerk who asked him was very angry with the blond for not meeting deadlines and would definitely deny the file of Red John. And this gentleman would fulfill his threats. He was always saved by Lisbon, who sooner or later handed them over to her, even though she was the one who ended up staying in order to fulfill Patrick's paperwork.

"Guys, I'm going to the CBI and back in the blink of an eye."- he said and ran to avoid wasting time.

Exactly when he left, Lisbon woke up and the boys called the doctor. Once the doctor examined her, he let them in, warning them that Teresa was temporarily suffering from amnesia.

"Wait wait ..."- Rigsby said to Cho, standing between him and the door.

"Rigsby, you made me come and now you will not let me in."- Cho had the ability to turn the questions into ironic statements.

\- What happens if we take this bad time for a greater good."

"..."- Cho looked at him, waiting for his friend to finish his nonsense.

"Look, it occurred to me that we could make the boss believe that she has a relationship with Jane ..." Cho looked at him as if Rigsby had a mental illness.

 **If you got here thanks for reading, I hope it wasn't difficult to understand, cause I translated the story using the google translator and making some corrections.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

"Why?" - Cho said trying to find a logical sense, but couldn't find it.

"What do you mean why? These two need a push to make them happy, don't you see?"- said Rigsby with his sensitivity that characterized him.

"I don't agree to interfere with their personal lives, if Van Pelt were here she would have beaten you."- Rigsby looked panicked for a moment.

"I don't think so, she thinks the same thing."

"Rigsby, if you two want to play Cupid, it's your problem, not mine."- he answered with his usual joy.

"Cho we all deserve to be happy, thinks that we are helping some friends nothing more. Don't you ever seen romantic comedies? There is always the friend of the couple who helps them to be together despite the obstacles."- Rigsby was already delirious.

"Do what you want, but if there are any problems I'll blame you."- said Cho who ended up yielding.

"Great!"- Rigsby said, having a green light. They entered in the room and found a confused Lisbon.

"Hello boss!"- said in unison.

"Hi, guys ... sorry, but I don't remember ..."- she began in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, boss, the doctor explained it to us. My name is Wayne Rigsby and I am part of your unit."

"I am Kimball Cho." - cooperated as well.

"There's also a colleague named Grace Van Pelt."- he said, turning red by the mocking face that Cho put on in one of those few occasions when he smiled.

"Ohh that's good! A woman in my unit. And there is no one else in the group?"- innocently Lisbon gave Rigsby the foot.

"In fact yes, we have another collaborator who is also your boyfriend, his name is Patrick Jane."- he said expectantly.

"Woow I have a boyfriend? I don't remember..."- she said sadly, but for some strange reason sounded familiar – "But how can it be? It's not against the rules of the department?- she was baffled.

"No, it's not really official, he's a consultant."- Cho said, getting involved, as Rigsby's nerves were paralyzed him.

"Oh that's makes sense... And how is he?" - asked excitedly.

"Blond, tall and good looking with a nice smile."- Rigsby said, and Cho looked at him with disapproval for his unformed description, while Lisbon looked pleased.

"Caucasian, middle-aged blue eyes and incredible logical reasoning skills that he uses to solve cases. Mostly tending unorthodox tricks due to his past of fraudulent psychic and now self-styled mentalist."- Cho said. Rigsby grabbed his face knowing they had gotten into a big mess.

"Even though he's physically my type, it's hard for me to believe that I've fallen in love with such a man and why he's not here with me?"- she said suspiciously.

Luckily for them, Patrick entered in the conversation just in time and the other two snorted with relief.

"I arrived, I arrived! Sorry. Something came up."

"Oh great, here it is, we leave you both alone."- said Rigsby patting Patrick's shoulder with complicity. And they vanished from the scene.

"What did I miss?"- looking puzzled - "How are you Lisbon?"- approached to her but not too much.

"Waau what formal Patrick."- she looked at him delighted without conceal it. 'He

is really a candy' she thought. The blond turned red.

"Of course, how are you, Teresa?"- he didn't understand, but he felt the need to follow the game.

"Good, come closer, sit here."- she said patting the bed so that he sits right next to her. And he obeyed.

"I feel very good, you are very handsome."- said without shame as she stroked his face with her hands, he was completely subdued.

And in a fast movement the caress became into a grip to take him closer to her and kiss him. She didn't wait to pass to a more passionate kiss with tongue. The blond first opened his eyes wide, then closed them to let himself go.

"You really kiss very well"- he said.

"Have not we ever kissed?"- he looked at her in panic - "But we are a couple!"- she said in alarm, clutching her face and then Patrick began to understand.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

"No, it's not that, I just wanted to remind it to you..."- he said, trying to follow the flow.

"I think I know what's going on," she said, looking very serious and frightening the blond who feared she might discover the truth.

"What's going on, Teresa?"

"You and I are recently separated, that's why you call me by my last name... I can't believe it! What a shame! And I threw myself to kiss you"- she said very embarrassed covering her face- "Sorry, I have amnesia and didn't even remember that we had a relationship... - she said remarkably afflicted.

"No Teresa, is not like that, we always call us by our last name for a matter of labor protocol, we have had our differences but we are **_not separated_**."- he said this with much emphasis while took her hand off her face and caress in circles gently. The face of Lisbon changed again and angered. She started beating him until she almost ripped off the serum she forgot she had.

"Bastard! You are married! You are a fucking mess! An asshole son of a bitch!"- Patrick couldn't finish covering himself to avoid the blows and respond, on the other hand he felt that deserved her anger.

"Wait, wait! Please, don't hit me anymore, it's going to hurt you. I can explain it to you."- he said taking a distance.

"What are you going to explain to me? How are you cheating your wife with me? "- Lisbon was closed to listen and very indignant. Somehow Patrick Jane was familiar.

"Look, I know it sounds weird, but there's a long story behind this ring that you deserve to know because you lost your memory and you don't remember it."

She paused and reflected that it would be odd that he had not hidden the ring if it that he cheated on his wife, but maybe it was all a trap and this was making her head hurts a lot.

The doctor came in and examined the brunette again by discharging her. He spoke to Patrick and told him that the trauma was mild and her memory would return in a few days. Teresa dressed and immediately set out to leave.

"Wait, Teresa, let me explain."

"I want to get out of here."- she was still pissed.

"I'll take you to the CBI office and tell you the story on the way, do you think?" It would be win-win."- he tried to handle the situation with his charm.

"Mmm I'll take it because I don't remember how to get there..."- she replied proudly.

"Great! Let's see if you can guess which one is my car."- he said, amusedly getting into the parking lot.

"It must be that..."- she said pointing to his car, to which Patrick was stunned.

"How?"- he was afraid again that she had turned her memory and was in troubles.

"Because you're going with the eccentric womanizer profile and you have a traffic ticket. On the other hand I find it strangely familiar."

"Another ticket?! The department should pay for this, it was a medical emergency"- he said without paying attention to the rest.

"So you're a womanizer..."- she looked at him disapprovingly.

"Of course not! I only have eyes for you."- he said this hackneyed phrase to relieve tension, but it was something that really felt true.

They got into the car and started the CBI route.

"You want me to tell you the story?"- she was crossing her arms.

"Sure, go ahead."- she said without expression on her face and looking away.

"Then put on your seat belt and change your body language to one that says: I'm open to listening and talking"- he said from a self-help book.

"Ok, I'm listening."- she obeyed and stood with her hands in her lap and looked at him closely.

"It's true that it's weird for me to wear the wedding ring, but the fact is that it now symbolizes something else."- she stared at him in disbelief as he downplayed her reaction and went on.- Since I lost my wife it's been a while, but it's a reminder that I have to find him, his killer I mean, he killed my wife and daughter."- there was an unbearable silence for Lisbon, but not for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

"Red John... I already remembered from where you are familiar... Patrick Jane, the handsome psychic who went to a television show and then... I'm very sorry... I'm a fool... I don't know how ask your forgiveness.- she was really embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry, I know I'm handsome."- he said with a smile of those that can melt anything.

"That's not what I meant!"- it bothered her that the blond was so carefree- "I mean the other thing."

"I know, I know, it was been a long time ago and you have to learn not to victimize yourself about the fact or to blame yourself all the time, although it's a little inevitable. Anyway, my goal is to catch Red John, that's how we met."- they were already parked in the CBI.

"Of course! we'll prosecute him and he will rot in jail."- she said with determination.

"This is the point where we always disagree. My idea is more like a personalized justice..."- Jane knew that she believed innocently and transparently in the justice system.

"That's not right Patrick, you have to let justice do that part, you'll regret it and ruin your life."

"I've already told you, my life is by now ruined, I have nothing to lose and my only meaning to continue living is to kill that bastard."- he was let himself go without taking into account that Lisbon could take it personal. She looked at him in a way she had never done it, which made him feel helpless, he saw disappointment in her eyes.

"This is the end of the relationship then."- she slammed the door behind her and headed furiously to the entrance.

"I'm sorry Miss Lisbon, the regulations say that you have to show me your ID to enter."- the guard told her and she got angry.

"But I work here!"- her headache was turning bad, the more she talked to that Jane, the worse it got.

"You forgot it in the car."- Patrick tossed her ID from behind and they both passed.

"Thank you."- she got into the offices and asked for directions to know where to go.

Once there she strode in and the boys greeted her.

"Which is my office?"- she said in a bad mood and the three pointed the direction. They saw her disappear into the hallway and slammed the door. Then Patrick came in.

"Well. As you will have seen Lisbon is very good."- he said with a grin on his face and sitting on his couch.

"And what else did the doctor tell you? They told me she has temporary amnesia."- Van Pelt said, the other two looked expectantly because they hadn't told Grace everything.

"That's right, at most it will take a week or two ... As for us, she just broke up with me..."- he said remarkably confused.

"Whaaaat!?"- they said in unison including Cho.

"You were dating?"- Grace asked with emotion.

"Apparently. Surely it's what Rigsby and Cho made her believe..."- he really said it to get them into a trouble but he didn't mind this lie.

Van Pelt turned to look at both of them with open mouth in disbelief that her companions were capable of such a thing.

"It was all Rigsby's idea."- Cho said without remorse.

"Hey! You participated as well!"- said Rigsby, not believing that he had betrayed him.

"Guys! How...? What were you thinking?"- Van Pelt said.

"That doesn't matter now, we have to follow the current because otherwise we will confuse her more than she is... Now, I don't understand what I said to pissed her off and make her leave me?"- he said in an undercover attempt to get her back.

"That was the shortest relationship in the history of relationships."- Rigsby mocked.

"Look who's talking..."- Cho said, referring to Wayne and Grace. To which Rigsby was offended.

"Something you had to say to upset her, you're the one who always knows the answer."- said Van Pelt.

"Well, of course she was annoyed by my ring..."- he was reminiscing.

"Any woman would bother by far."- she mused, finding logic.

"Mmm yeah, but that wasn't it, I told her about Red John and there she broke up... I suppose it's because of her exaggerated morality."- he thought more for him than for the others.

"Well, maybe, but what exactly did you say?"- Grace analyzed all the evidence as if it were a case.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

"Mmm... I said textually: my life is by now ruined, I have nothing to lose and my only meaning to continue living is to kill that bastard".- there was a dead silence.

"You're an Idiot."- said Rigsby.

"I agree."- added Van Pelt.

"Even I understood."- worsened Cho.

"But why is it so bad?"- the blond still didn't understand what he had done wrong.

"Omg, I can't believe you're calling yourself a mentalist."- Van Pelt said, clutching her head in concern- She thinks she is your girlfriend and you made it very clear that on your list of priorities she is below the lowest. "My life is by now ruined" and what is left for her then? "I have nothing to lose" and "My only meaning to continue living is to kill"? It's the worst choice of words you could have chosen, Jane... Obviously you didn't consider her feelings."- Van Pelt made the pieces on his head fit.

"Ohh no... Rigsby is right, I'm an idiot."

"I'd say the sooner you apologize, the better."- she advised.

He didn't wait any longer and jumped into her office. First he knocked the door.

"No, busy, do not pass- when Lisbon became angry she lost the ability to conjugate grammar connectors and became primitive.

"It's me."- he said, peering in, but she threw a book on his face and he closed the door again.

"GET OUT!"- she said.

"Please Teresa, I want to talk to you ..."- he said without waiting for an answer and entered by covering his face. He moved a little to her desk. And she looked at him with a fearsome face.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize to you ... I realize I've been very selfish."- he said, sitting down in a chair next to her.

"Yes you were..."

"You're right, I still have trouble accepting that you're by my side.-

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's all very new to me, I wasn't expecting this, actually. I thought, I still think I don't deserve to be with someone else and less with you. The very idea of causing you pain hurts me and the truth is that I no longer have more place for pain in my body. I'm afraid because you became the most important person for me."

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause I was afraid and embarrassed... and I think I didn't realized that the only thing that makes me happy is you... That is, you are my happiness, I just didn't notice it."- they were both very embarrassed, but it didn't stop Jane from caressing her hand.

"Patrick ... you took the ring off... Why?"- she exclaimed in surprise.

"Cause I want to show you that nothing is more important to me than our relationship. I love you Teresa. And you don't know how good it feels to finally say it."- Patrick let go of everything despite the consequences.

"But I don't want you to stop using it if you're not ready, it would be very selfish of me. And excuse me, but as I can't remember how our relationship was no matter how much I'm feeling that I love you, I don't know if I should say it or not..."

"Doesn't matter, I'm going to wait for you to remember me."- he said still holding her hand. Then she brought him closer and kissed him passionately.

"You turned out to be an incredible person, Mr. Patrick Jane."- he held her tightly as if he were going to lose her.

"Why don't we having dinner tonight? And I think you should take a few days off."- he said.

"Hey hey, I don't know, I'd have to think about it... The days off ... I choose the place to eat."- said the brunette in a sassy way.

"Okay!"- Jane's smile didn't fit on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Lisbon decided to take a few days off, that headache was really bothering her. When the night started she began to choose her outfit to go out with Patrick. She wore a very tight evening gown with a fuchsia short skirt that apparently she had never worn it because it was in its wrapper. It had a heart-cut on the strapless bust that frowned as glistens appeared. For a moment she thought that it was too much, but who cares? The truth is that she felt a lot of happiness and it wasn't bad to celebrate from time to time. She smoked her eyes and made up her lips red, her hair left it silky and black, just picked up a side back with a buckle to frame her face. And her shoes were high-heeled sandals with shiny. She looked radiant. Just as she put on perfume, the horn of Patrick's car sounded, telling her to get out. He was leaning on the roof of the car to open the door when she climbed in. He was distracted until he heard the soft pounding of approaching heels. When he saw her walking toward him, his jaw dropped. He couldn't hide his way of looking at her. He could look at her like that forever, he didn't care. She was like a goddess and he was a poor fortunate mortal.

"Don't you have nothing to say?"- she complained.

"Wow."- said Jane.

"You are also very nice."- she answered alluding that his onomatopoeia was a positive comment for her appearance, as she got into the car and he closed the door. Jane headed to drive, not before celebrating with a small jump on the air, thinking he hadn't been seen by Lisbon.

"I saw that Patrick... I don't know why I suspect it's our first date..."- she said with amusement.

"And it would be a problem if it were?"

"Yeah, of course, you'd be in deep trouble for lying to your girlfriend..."- Patrick swallowed heavily. This flowing with the current was going very far, he would have to face it with the truth before it was too late.

"Well, I have something important to tell you later."- Jane said as she didn't pay much attention to him.

"It's here."- Teresa said with a finger, dismissing what he was saying. The blond was confused, the place looked like a disco.

"This? But here you can't eat ... right?"- he was worried that she would make him dance.

"Aww Patrick is one of those places where you can eat and you can dance. It's called Pub."- she said with a mocking tone.

"Ohhh, but that's new to me."- he was still worried.

Immediately the parking ballet arranged them and they went to one of the tables. The atmosphere was very intimate and with low lights, the seats consisted of high chairs that surrounded each table in privacy with the rest. Jane felt comfortable again, having a warm and relaxed conversation with Lisbon as they waited for the meal.

"Well, what did you want to tell me? The place is private enough to talk about any topic."- she felt an infantile anxiety, unconsciously felt that there was an important conversation, a commitment perhaps... She had been engaged before and it didn't seem like big deal, but with this guy all the emotions were intense.

-Ehhmm... Ok I don't know if now is the right time.- he was saved by the food that was just served.

"Thank you."- Jane said to the waiter.

"Well, don't feel pressured, I assume it's a serious issue and it's not easy to talk about."- she appeased him with apparent tranquility.

"That's right... It's a subject that concerns our relationship and it's important that I tell you."- she knew, now she was the certain that he was going to propose.

"Let's Dance!"- she said in an affirmative and pseudo-order question as she removed her napkin and jumped out grabbing his hand.

"Mhh I don't think that's a good idea."- he said as he was dragged onto the dance floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Lisbon ignored his comment and pointed to a table of four. In it were Rigsby with Van Pelt and Cho with a girl who would surely turn out to be his girlfriend. They all waved a hand in greeting that was only answered by the green-eyed brunette.

"You knew they were coming?"- This girl was a mystery to him, more so than Red John.

"Of course! I invited them."- she said smiling.

He couldn't keep asking her why, cause she forced him to move by putting her fine hands around his neck hoping he would follow her in motions. And not. He was paralyzed by their closeness and exalted by his senses, her mesmerizing figure, her perfume, the rub of the skin, the proximity of her lips. Maybe he'd forgotten how to act with a woman, it had been a long time. He was totally uncoordinated. She took his arms that had the sleeves of the shirt rolled up three quarters to the elbow accompanied by his usual vest that this time was more elegant. She put his hands on her hips and slid them a little so he could feel the birth of her bottom. Then she circled his neck again. And he began to move. He followed her by inertia but his will broke as he felt her soft lower back. Patrick was in the clouds and he didn't want to go down. He wanted to go to dinner every night to that place, it doesn't matter if he lost all his money, he would befriend some contact, something would come to him. It turned out that the dance was his thing. He was totally oblivious to the fact that Rigsby was recording them on his cell phone while he was dancing with Van Pelt.

"What are you doing, Wayne?"- said the redhead with a creepy voice when she realized.

"Sorry, I'm sorry!"- he replied, clumsily guarding his phone.

Patrick was still in his fantasy world until Lisbon laid her lips on his neck, giving him a nice shiver.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back."- without knowing already he was alone in the middle of the dance floor feeling out of place. He went to inspect the guys' table, Rigsby and Van Pelt had already returned to their seats.

"Hey, why are you here?" - he said with disguised annoyance as he sat at the table despite not being invited to do so.

"Cause the boss invited us."- Rigsby said.

"Listen, this is getting out of control, I'm going to have to tell her the truth before it gets any worse..."

"Patrick Jane wants to tell the truth and stop tricking? Hey buddy, I don't know, but maybe was you who hit your head."- Rigsby guessed.

"I think you're afraid of your own feelings."- Van Pelt said.

"I still think I had a great idea."- said Wayne, self-conceited.

"Really? Cause you said it was a bad idea and you cried all the way back to the hospital."- again, Cho betrayed him.

"No, I admit that I love being with Lisbon, but it's not real. Not if she doesn't know the truth... I repeat what is happening with Lisbon is an illusion, nothing more."- he paused at the horror on the faces of his colleagues -"She is behind me, right?"- fearful that it was true and that Teresa was listening and hearing the truth in the worst way slowly turned to look back...

In synchrony with the movement of his neck Lisbon struck a clean blow of her fist in the middle of his face causing it to stumble. Immediately the brunette withdrew furiously from the place. His friends looked at him with compassion.

"Well I think she doesn't want to split the account..."- he said with his sarcasm that characterized him, gathered strength and went to look for her.

She was already a block away from the place, so he ran to reach her.

"Wait! Wait! Lisbon! Teresa... Please!"- he said, getting close to her steps while resting on his knees, it was never his thing to run. Lisbon stopped the march but didn't turn to see.

"I think there's nothing more to talk about."- she said stoically.

"It's just a misunderstanding, nothing more..."


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

"Other more ?" - she said now turning to look at him - "Since I remember, that is from this day, there were misunderstandings and you are in all of them. What I understand is that misunderstanding is our relationship. Now everything fits, the truth is that I don't understand why they deceived me, I assume it was for a bet." - then Jane interrupted her.

"No, it's not like that, don't think that. You're right, you thought we were dating and I let myself go."

"No, I thought we were dating because you told me and instead of clarifying it, you took advantage of it to take avail." – the blond never seen her so angry.

"Yes, I took advantage, but I was not using you, I couldn't tell you, cause I also wanted it to be true and I think I hadn't noticed until that moment because I was hiding my feelings."

"Then you took advantage because you're a coward. It's still just as bad."- she had to stop talking because it gave her a stitch of headache that caused her to grab and bend in place.

"Lisbon! What do you have? Look at me!"-Jane struggled to take her by the shoulders because she was resisting.

Just in time to catch her because she had vanished. He held her for a while on a nearby bench, while trying to make her react. He was like that for a few seconds stroking her forehead and little by little he saw that her eyes were moving. He felt panic that she hated him. Although if that was the case, he deserved it.

"Jane? What do we do here?" - apparently Lisbon had recovered the memory but did not remember the events that occurred recently.

"Hey, good things last a short time..."- said between relief and grief.

"What thing?"

"Nothing, I was talking alone."

"Why am I dressed like this and you are holding me? You kidnapped me?" - the poor cop was totally disoriented.

"Hey! You know I would not be able to do that!"- Said remarkably offended although they both knew he was able in deed.

"Are you going to answer me or are you going to continue holding me? I will start screaming... AAaaa-."- When Lisbon began to increase the voice Jane covered her mouth to silence her in time.

"I'll tell you what happened, but only if you promise not to get mad." - started negotiating.

"No, I know I'm going to get angry, but I want you to tell me the truth Jane..." - he was silent – "Now!"

"All right, it happened that you had amnesia because you hit your head..."

"God, I'm already suspecting that all this is your fault"- said hanging around the eyes as she usually did.

"Hey, it's just beginning... But yes, it was my fault because it was with my papers."

"Wait, the mountain of papers... Yes, I remember hitting my head with an object that was on top of the pile..."

"That's right, but then you fainted, then we went to the hospital."

"I understand, I understand, then I lost my memory temporarily, but why are we here?" - she said to get to the fastest point.

"Well... this is the part where you get angry... They (Rigsby and Cho) made you believe that you and I were in a relationship..."- said the latter with a grimace expecting the worst.

"What? But why? I don't understand!"- Lisbon's face took on the tone of her dress and she became very nervous.

"Well I don't know why, the problem was that I followed the flow and I also made you believe that we were dating because I couldn't tell you the truth..." - she looked at him with disappointment, but Patrick was misunderstanding the reason.

"Why?" - she said with regret.

"I'm so sorry." - he said with his best sorrow face.

"But I don't understand... You couldn't told me the truth out of pity or was it a problem for you to pretend that you liked me? - Her eyes began to moisten and then Jane understood.

"Teresa I couldn't because I really liked the misunderstanding."- For the first time he was openly honest (not counting the moments of amnesia where he confessed his feelings) – "It sounds bad, I know, but I couldn't help but follow the game and..."- he couldn't find the words.

"Take advantage of the situation?"

"Yes, that's ironic, you told me the same thing a while ago but I'm sure you don't remember..." - He giggled to decompress a bit the situation.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

"No, but what were you going to say?"- she said with interest instead of annoyance.

"That, I couldn't told you the truth and that's why we're here on a date." - he said hurriedly to omit other details.

"You were going to say something more…" - she exclaimed.

"No, no. That was it." - he said making a poker face.

"Why did you like the misunderstanding?"- she started with his routine of police interrogation.

"I don't know, I let myself go." - once again he became evasive.

"We kissed? If you lie to me I'll know..."- she warned.

"Yes." - he looked away, scratching his head.

"How many times?" - she hated herself for not remember it and at the same time she died of shame.

"A pair..."

"With tongue?" - didn't know where she had gotten the courage to ask that but it seemed very funny that Jane blushed.

"Ehh the details don't matter."

"I do care! I want to know if you liked..." - she said while playing with her fingers like a teenager. Patrick's face became embarrassed.

"They were the best two kisses that somebody has given to me" - he said in answering.

"Oh my God! Was it me who kissed you both times? What a shame, I'm sure I was like a floozy."- the brunette said shameful, although his answer was positive.

"But I wasn't going to take such much advantage of the situation, I wasn't going to kiss you if you didn't first. Although I was surprised that you did and I corresponded pleased."- he mentioned with disguise omitting the fact of almost touching her ass.

"I feel terrible." - Patrick was surprised that Lisbon had not killed him.

"Why?"

"Cause I don't remember anything."- she said annoyed.

Unexpectedly the blond cut the distance between them and gently took her face.

"I'm going to repeat something that I already told you: I love you, that's the truth I couldn't told you before cause I was afraid. I love you Teresa. And you don't know how good it feels to be able to say it finally."- she looked at him with her eyes wide open, as it was characteristic.

Patrick kissed her first timidly and then deepened the kiss. She reciprocated gladly and took him by her blond hair to caress it. There was so much intensity and passion contained that they didn't notice that they were short of breath. They separated for instants, but not too much and they returned to their subjetc. In the distance three subjects watched the situation with interest.

"I told you! I told you it was a good idea!" – Rigsby exclaimed self-congratulated.

"For once you had to win..." - Cho chopped with his optimism.

"Guys leave them alone" - said Van Pelt pleased with the scene.

 **THE END**

 **Thank you very much everyone for reading! Sorry for waste so much time, I have the story concluded from the first chapter published. It isn't an excuse but I have a lot of work and at the same time I upload the chaps in Spanish I like to upload them in English and it takes longer to translate them.**

 **Again thank you very much! I hope you have fun as much as I did, I wish you merry Christmas!**

 **Magui**


End file.
